


Late

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: TWEWY AU [5]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunions, Romance, Waiting, twewy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: Welp, after tonight he wouldn't be allowed to be late anymore.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: TWEWY AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1258649
Kudos: 6





	Late

_ [I'm at Russia Sushi.] _

It was the same text he sent to Shizuo everyday day for week and three days afterwards. At first he simply believed it was because even after he won the game, Izaya was forced to stay in the hospital for three days before he was allowed to leave. He believed maybe it was the same case for Shizuo. However, as the days passed without any word or sign from Shizuo, Izaya had slowly started to believe he wasn't going to be coming back. He waited and come by for another four days. 

He didn't show up on those days either. But ye kept waiting. Rain or shine, he was there, simply waiting. Simon had stopped asking who he was waiting for, and that was because the man knew who he was waiting for. He was just nice enough to leave him be. even long after the restaurant closed, Izaya would find himself waiting there, even if hours upon hours passed. Until he knew he had to go back home. This was usually around three or four in the morning. 

His sisters had noticed this, they had decided to stay at his place until they were sure he would he perfectly fine despite his protesting. Today seemed like it would be another no show from the blonde. Part of him wanted to get up and walk away, never to come back to wait for him here. After all, it had been more then a week and there was no sign, not even a whisper of Shizuo. Another part of him screamed and clawed at him to come back every single day. He would show up, maybe he's just stuck at the hospital. Or maybe he's just with his family. 

Izaya sighed, sliding down the wall until he was sitting on the ground, completely ignoring the rain that slowly started to come down. He stared down at his phone, a frown on his face. He had tried calling, sent an endless amount of messages letting the blonde know when he got to the restaurant and when he was leaving. Never once was there any kind of response. With a shuddering breath, he stuffed his phone back into his coat pocket, staring at the puddle that was forming from the falling rain. He hated cold, he had mentioned that to Shizuo during their fifth day of the game. He had mentioned it due to Shizuo asking why he wore a fur trimmed coat all year around. 

It had been one of their many normal conversations. Izaya had learned a lot about Shizuo on a personal level during that week. And Shizuo had learned a lot about Izaya on a personal level. Maybe it's because Izaya had trusted him with such personal information, such small bits and insight into who he actually was, that made this entire situation worse and oh so painful. He had trusted another human being with his heart, with his secrets, with his emotions, his well guarded mind, only to have them ripped away. Shizuo was not weak, even without his strength. The blonde's use of practically every known Pin made him a force to be reckoned with. It was damn near impossible to truely believe that he didn't make it out of the game.

But with how much time has passed, Izaya was starting to think it was possible. 

He would be lying if he didn't feel a lump in his throat. His eyes stung with tears that he refused to allow escape him, but no matter who hard he tried to hold them back, they still made their way down his cheeks. He let out a breath, though it was cut off by a small choked off sob. The raven dug the heels of his hands against his eyes, as if tyring to force the tears to stop, the back of his head resting against the brick wall behind him. "This is what I get, isn't? For trusting him, for letting him stay." He mumbled, though he knew there was no one else to listen. " 'Meet me at Russia Sushi.' well I'm here, but where are you? You damn beast-" he let out a watery laugh before biting his lip, his knees being drawn up to his chest, hands falling away to wrap themselves around his leg. "I'm here, I'm here." He kept mumbling, pressing his forehead to his knees, seeming to curl in on himself. "Shizuo," he called softly, the sound of his voice drowned out by the rain. "Shizuo-"

"When I said meet me here, I didn't think you'd stay even when it's raining like crazy," it was needless to say the sound of the all to familiar voice startled the raven haired male to look up at the owner of the voice. For a moment, Izaya truely believed he was dreaming, he had to be. But in front of him stood the very reason he was even out in the cold, he looked tired, the bags under his eyes gave that away. But the smile he wore on his face was full of guilt, and warmth. "Considering how much you hate the cold-" The blonde was cut off, grunting when Izaya stood up, slamming into him. He would have protested if he hadn't felt a wave of relief wash over him at how tightly the smaller man was clinging to him just like that day he told Celty to take him. He laughed softly, lifting his arms, one wrapping around his waist while he resting his hand on Izaya's head, hugging him back with careful force. 

"You bastard, you beast, you idiotic, foolish-" 

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm late, I'm sorry." Shizuo cut in, pressing his face into the dark colored locks of hair, he could feel the other male trembling, though he couldn't be sure if it was due to the cold, or a completely different reason. But, Shizuo always ran hot, so he could imagine it wasn't due to the cold. He could hear a small sob escape the man he was holding, muffled by the fact Izaya was practically pressed up against his chest. "Shhh, hey, breath. That's it, just like that." He mumbled against the top of Izaya's head, moving his hand and rubbing soothing circles on his back gently. "I'm sorry, I know it's been more then a week, but-"

"Just shut up you beast." It was a half hearted tone, one Shizuo didn't think he would hear from the flea of all people. But it didn't stop the laugh from escaping and he didn't mind when the smaller male's nails dug into his lower back in response. "You aren't allowed to be late meeting me anywhere, anymore. Got it?" He nodded, inhaling a scent that was purely Izaya. It was strange how just about two or three weeks ago he found the smaller male's scent repelling. Honestly, it was amazing what a week of working and fighting together could do. "Shizuo?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad your safe,"

A chuckle escaped the bodyguard as he squeezed the man a little tighter before pulling away and tilting Izaya's head up. "Let's go back to my place. It's warm there and dry." He reached over, pulling the raven's hood up once again, much like he had the day he told Celty to take Izaya. He didn't wait for a response, he merely slipped his hand into Izaya's smaller one, pulling it into his pants pocket and allowing Izaya to cling anf lean against his arm as they made their way back to his apartment. 

"Oh, seeing as I didn't answer before," Shizuo started, squeezing the raven's hand. "I promise I won't be late to any of our future meetings." He did get a verbal response from the smaller male. 

The squeezing of his hand was all he needed.


End file.
